Soft Scars
by her-majesty-wears-jeans
Summary: Pillow talk about scars. The Elisabeth/Wash fic absolutely no one asked for but I desperately needed. Rated M for mild smut.


**My brain's only contribution to this was "make it sofffffft". So, please let me know what you thought about this :D **

* * *

Her entire body was sore, but the stiffness in her muscles was mostly gone and the ache dulled to a slight uneasiness as Alicia slowly came back to the present. Groaning, she rolled onto her stomach and blinked at Elisabeth, who was looking at her with adoration in her eyes and a smug smile on her lips. In her current state, Alicia couldn't find it in her to be annoyed about either of those, though she usually would have been.

"Better?" Elisabeth asked, reaching out to play with an errant strand of Alicia's hair when she nodded. "I've told you to come to me when you're in pain. I am a doctor, you know. I know how to make it better."

Alicia smirked. "So that was just what the doctor ordered?"

"Wasn't it?" Elisabeth quirked her eyebrow, shaking her head with a chuckle as Alicia fought the warmth creeping up her neck at the woman's self-assuredness. She was tempted to tackle Elisabeth and take her down a peg, but since her limbs felt heavy enough to fall through the mattress, she settled for planning the retaliation in great detail in her head.

"It should be your turn", Alicia murmured against Elisabeth's lips when the woman leaned down to capture hers.

"Let's take care of you first", Elisabeth said easily, leaving butterfly kisses on Alicia's shoulder. "You can return the favor in the morning."

"I have dawn patrol."

"And I actually have surgery, but that's okay. I don't mind waiting for you to make this up for me."

Elisabeth flashed Alicia a genuine smile, but the gleam behind her eyes was enough to awake the newly satisfied hunger in the pit of Alicia's stomach.

"Come here", she growled, tangling her fingers in Elisabeth's hair for leverage as she poured every ounce of energy she had left into the kiss, determined to make Elisabeth melt under her tongue that way since the other option was not on the table at the moment. Dizzy and breathless, Alicia didn't let Elisabeth go as she tried to retreat but nibbled the woman's lower lip to keep her close for a few seconds more.

"Alicia…"

It was the gentle whisper of her name that finally got Alicia to give in and back up. She found Elisabeth's darkened eyes that, coupled with the flush in her cheeks, were so tempting she couldn't have stopped herself from kissing her again if Elisabeth hadn't buried her face in the crook of her neck. A shiver run down Alicia's spine as Elisabeth bit down on her shoulder playfully, still evening out her breath.

"Hey, no marks", she called, "It's hot as hell out there; I can't cover them up."

Elisabeth laughed but straightened up. She ran a hand through her hair to push it off her face, looking so beautiful Alicia knew she would be proved a hypocritic the next night, as she would be unable to restrain herself from claiming the woman to herself for the whole colony to see.

Before she could catch herself, Alicia lifted her hand to help smooth out a strand that refused to be forced back, a content sigh escaping her.

Elisabeth wrapped her fingers around Alicia's wrist, letting them slide down her forearm. Cradling her elbow, she tugged Alicia closer in order to peck her lips. The kiss stayed light, so Alicia was confused when Elisabeth suddenly pulled away.

"Speaking of marks", Elisabeth frowned, feeling the skin near Alicia's elbow. "Is this a bullet wound?" she asked, drawing circles around the small bump.

Alicia nodded. "An AK-47."

Elisabeth frowned deeper, moving closer to get a better look. "Did anyone see to this? I don't see any marks from stitches."

Alicia shook her head. "We didn't have time. It was a through-and-through, so they just taped me up."

Elisabeth pursed her lips, trailing her hand upwards to Alicia's shoulder; Alicia assumed she'd noticed the inch long cut she'd gotten from a pocketknife. Stroking the discolored line softly, Elisabeth guessed the weapon correctly.

"A barfight", Alicia elaborated with a grin. "You could say Commander Taylor started it."

The scandalized look on Elisabeth's face and the string of muttered threats on Taylor's well-being had Alicia chuckling. Elisabeth shook her head, but her fingers continued to pat softly across the skin on Alicia's side.

"How about this?" she asked, pressing on an almost faded scar by Alicia's seventh rib. "It looks like something bigger than a pocketknife."

Alicia turned so she was lying completely on her back. "Yeah", she said, rather not thinking about the day in question when getting stabbed had been the least of her problems.

Most likely catching onto her elusive tone, Elisabeth didn't ask where the injury had come from, for which Alicia was grateful.

"Please tell me it was treated properly", she pleaded instead, her voice edged with worry even though Alicia clearly had recovered from the concomitant collapsed lung.

"It was. It was my first med-evac."

Elisabeth hummed, apparently satisfied with the answer. And then – in a gesture so absurd it had Alicia unsure of what to do for a second – she pressed her lips against the rib in question. Alicia's entire body went rigid at the tingling sensation as Elisabeth gently slid first her teeth and then her tongue across the partly numb patch of skin, but when Elisabeth repeated the motion, Alicia relaxed, giving in to the oddly exhilarating feeling.

Gradually moving on to pepper kisses on Alicia's upper stomach, Elisabeth simultaneously raked her nails up Alicia's sides, landing on her breasts. She rolled each nipple under her thumb, drawing a quiet whimper from Alicia.

Her hands busy with Alicia's upper body, Elisabeth started to wander south with her mouth, but before she could reach the place that would have Alicia's accelerated breath shaking, she paused and sat up. Confused and anxious at the loss of contact, Alicia propped herself up on elbows to find Elisabeth studying a jagged-edged line just below her navel.

"Who was this terrible at stitching and where can I go to get them fired?"

Despite the delay in pleasure, Alicia smirked. "I did that."

"You stitched yourself?" Elisabeth huffed.

"Yep", Alicia answered, reveling in the other woman's exasperation. Shifting her weight to the left, she showed the back of her right forearm and pointed to the outline of four stitches, the sutures uneven and clearly having been a bit too loose. "That was Taylor. It was barely worth stitching, but we were out in a desert, just the two of us and didn't have anything else."

Elisabeth wrinkled her nose, the look on her face a contradiction to her words. "Fine, it's… passable. For him."

"I'll be sure to convey your generous compliment to the Commander tomorrow."

Taking advantage of the fact Elisabeth was chuckling at the comment, Alicia looped her outstretched arm around her neck and pulled her down to meet her lips. She enjoyed the surprised little "oomph" Elisabeth let out, though not as much as the soft groan she drew from the woman a little later.

Hooking her right leg over Elisabeth's back to pull her tighter against her, Alicia tried to deepen the kiss, but Elisabeth clearly had other ideas as she soon pushed away, crouching over Alicia's chest.

"I told you, you first", she admonished playfully, giving Alicia's left nipple a tug before lowering her mouth on her pelvis.

Alicia's breathless "okay" was probably lost to Elisabeth as she buried her face in the pillow. Positioning herself better, Alicia bent her knees both to give Elisabeth access and to encourage her to stop it with the delicious but teasing nips at her skin. Her legs protested only mildly, the intensifying throbbing between them drowning out any from the muscles.

Elisabeth licked the inside of Alicia's thigh, pressing her nails on her hips. She trailed upwards but just before reaching the goal, switched to peppering kisses down her legs, leaving Alicia whimpering.

"Elisabeth…" she drawled, wiggling a little despite herself. She could feel the woman's answering chuckle against her knee.

"What's this?"

Not needing to look up to know what had stolen Elisabeth's attention and her chances of a second orgasm, Alicia groaned, though from the other kind of frustration that time. Elisabeth was able to concentrate on operating someone in the middle of a busy hospital ward and prioritize the procedures in a split-second to prevent someone from bleeding out, but she couldn't for the life of her seem to focus on the matter at hand (read: _her_) at the moment.

"This one's fresh", Elisabeth noted, enthralled in her finding and unaware of how infuriating and adorable it was.

Alicia lifted her leg, rolling her ankle as she peaked at the wound that was healing delightfully fast. "I was OTG with Reilly and cut myself on some rocks. I could've done it myself, but it was good practice for her."

"It's pretty good work, actually", Elisabeth said, not tracing the edges of the scab on Alicia's calf as she had for the others.

Alicia smiled; she'd thought so too, but since Reilly was one of her protégées, she preferred to compliment her personally instead of boasting about her to others. "She's getting good", she agreed.

"You've taught her well", Elisabeth murmured, moving to kiss her. "Though I hope you haven't passed down all of your reckless traits."

Alicia grinned. "What ever do you mean?"

"Like suturing yourself. Or refusing medical care", Elisabeth teased, though her tone had a hint of solemnity, "Generally putting yourself in harm's way much too often."

"Occupational hazard. Besides, how else would we ever find time for each other?"

Elisabeth hummed in a way that told Alicia she was inwardly rolling her eyes, "Yes. Because you landing in my med bay in the middle of the night is my idea of a dinner date."

Alicia shrugged. "I know how to woo a girl."

That finally drew a genuine laugh from Elisabeth. "Me, absolutely. But I wouldn't spread that around as general romantic advice."

Alicia grinned, a cheeky retort already on her tongue, but Elisabeth prevented her from saying it out loud by giving her a quick, sloppy kiss.

"I do believe we were in the middle of something."

Alicia raised an eyebrow (while congratulating herself she'd managed to do only that instead of shouting out an exasperated "yes!"). "We were."

Elisabeth chuckled, pecking Alicia again for good measure before retreating back to between her legs. Letting her hands wander, she caressed the skin on the other woman's outer and upper thighs, massaging them gently with her thumbs.

"Hey, this one's mine", Elisabeth said, almost smugly, as she fingered a small vertical scar near Alicia's hipbone.

Her hands trailed up to a nearly invisible line on Alicia's upper abdomen.

"Also mine."

A mark on the side of her right breast.

"Mine."

The still-reddish ridge just above her left clavicle.

"Mine."

Elisabeth brushed over Alicia's lower lip with her thumb, her warm breath ghosting over her face before she kissed her deeply.

"Mine."


End file.
